


Сосед

by Apolline



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: - Опять подглядываешь за соседским андроидом?- Карл, вы знаете, что это не так, - андроид изобразил улыбку. – Я каждый день прибираюсь на кухне в это время.- Да, ровно в то же время, что андроид нашего соседа занимается той частью их сада, которую видно только из окон нашей кухни, - усмехнувшись, кивнул пожилой мужчина.(Если бы Маркус и Саймон были знакомы до событий игры)
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 16





	Сосед

— Опять подглядываешь за соседским андроидом? — Карл Манфред подкатился ближе к Маркусу, который загружал тарелки в посудомойку.

— Карл, вы знаете, что это не так, — андроид изобразил улыбку. — Я каждый день прибираюсь на кухне в это время.

— Да, ровно в то же время, что андроид нашего соседа занимается той частью их сада, которую видно только из окон нашей кухни, — усмехнувшись, кивнул пожилой мужчина.

— Это всего лишь совпадение нашего рутинного расписания, — пожал плечами Маркус и сменил тему: — Сегодня закрытие выставки, желаете отдохнуть перед выходом?

— Я бы лучше сыграл с тобой в шахматы, — покачал головой мужчина. — Если уж я не могу шевелить ногами как прежде, так хоть не дам заржаветь мозгам!

— Как пожелаете, Карл, — согласился андроид. Прежде чем выкатить хозяина в холл, Маркус бросил последний взгляд на окно, за которым действительно было видно, как андроид модели PL600 подвязывает цветы.

***

— Как его зовут? — спросил Манфред, когда они с Маркусом отдыхали в своём саду. Карл отдыхал, а Маркус воспользовался этим временем, чтобы выбить ковёр из прихожей.

— Уверяю вас, Карл, я не давал ковру имени.

— О, ты знаешь, я говорю не о нём, а об андроиде, на которого ты всё посматриваешь. Отсюда хорошо видно, как он моет окна на втором этаже.

— Ведение хозяйства прописано в его программе, я же наблюдаю, чтобы обзавестись полезным опытом и знаниями, — Маркус не врал, несколькими днями ранее, например, соседский андроид выбивал паласы, так Маркус и пришёл к выводу, что их ковру тоже давно пора проветриться.

— Ты мог бы использовать эту фразу, чтобы с ним познакомиться! — поддержал Карл с таким энтузиазмом, будто пытался уговорить маленького сына завести друзей или позвать на свидание девочку.

— В этом нет необходимости, — спокойно заверил его Маркус. Старик покачал головой, но спорить не стал.

***

— Ты делаешь это неправильно, — раздался приятный голос из-за живой изгороди. Маркус был знаком с голосом линейки PL600, но голос этого конкретного андроида он услышал впервые. Андроид Манфреда оторвался от своего дела и поднял взгляд — через ограду заглядывал соседский андроид.

— В моей программе нет сведений о садоводстве, — признался Маркус, глядя на улыбающегося андроида. Странно, но улыбка этого PL600 отличалась от улыбок тех моделей, что он видел в витринах.

— Давай, я покажу? — предложил андроид. Маркус согласно кивнул. PL600 пришлось обойти изгородь, но вскоре он оказался рядом со вторым андроидом. — Смотри, надо брать эти ветки и…

PL600 разъяснял всё и сразу же показывал, как надо действовать. Маркусу показалось, что он что-то почувствовал. Он сразу же поспешил забыть об этом — андроиды не чувствуют.

— Тебя зовут Маркус, верно? — спросил андроид, возвращая секатор. — Я слышал, как мистер Манфред к тебе обращается.

— Верно, — коротко кивнул Маркус.

— А я Саймон, — андроид снова лучезарно улыбнулся и протянул Маркусу руку. — Рад с тобой познакомиться, Маркус.

Маркус несколько секунд смотрел на протянутую руку. Андроиды не пожимают рук при знакомстве. Маркус принял рукопожатие. На какой-то миг скин на их руках уступил место пластику. Маркусу снова показалось, что он что-то почувствовал, и он испуганно отдёрнул руку.

— Прости, — Саймон отступил от него. — Ты, наверное, ещё не…

Тут андроид напрягся, будто что-то услышав, повернул голову к своему дому.

— Прости, мне пора.

И он оставил Маркуса в растерянности подстригать ограду.

С тех пор, каждый раз, когда Маркус наблюдал за Саймоном из окна кухни или видел его в саду, соседский андроид тепло улыбался ему или махал рукой, отчего в уголке зрения появлялось напоминание о некоем системном сбое. Сколько бы Маркус не производил самодиагностику — программа ошибку так и не обнаружила. Только вот каждый раз губы непроизвольно сами растягивались в ответной улыбке.

***

Однажды Саймон не появился в саду. Его не было видно и в окнах соседского дома. День, два, три… Андроида всё не было.

— Ты, кажется, взволнован, мальчик мой? — обеспокоенно спросил Карл, заметив, как его андроид всё нет-нет да посмотрит в окно.

— Всё в порядке, — возразил Маркус, возвращаясь к своим делам. Карл с сочувствием посмотрел на него, но больше ничего не сказал.

Через день в саду соседа бельё развешивала новенькая AX400.

***

Маркус нашёл Иерихон, но стал сомневаться, что старый корабль — это именно то, что ему нужно. Тем не менее, он пробрался внутрь. Он блуждал в темноте, пока, наконец, не вышел к группе андроидов. Вперёд вышел PL600.

— Здравствуй, Маркус, — улыбнулся андроид, и Маркус сразу его узнал. Не из-за того, что тот знал его имя — из-за улыбки.

— Саймон! — Маркус стремительно приблизился. Он и не думал уже снова увидеть соседа. Когда Саймон пропал, Маркус предположил и поверил в худшее.

Андроиды замерли друг напротив друга, всматриваясь и выискивая что-то, известное только им.

— Мне очень жаль, — сочувственно произнёс Саймон, глядя в разноцветные глаза. — Я знаю, Карл никогда бы не отказался от тебя. Значит, он?..

— Нет, нет, всё не так… Просто, — Маркус не знал, с чего начать, и протянул Саймону освобождённую от скина руку. Саймон принял её, обнажив свою. Образы и чувства наполнили их связь. Они делились тем, что произошло с ними с тех пор, как виделись последний раз. Страх, одиночество, отчаянье, боль, надежда, безысходность, тоска…

— Мне жаль, что с тобой такое случилось, но я рад снова видеть тебя, Маркус, — произнёс Саймон, когда они отпустили друг друга.

— Теперь я вижу, что не зря проделал этот путь, — первый раз, с тех пор как стал девиантом, Маркус улыбнулся. Улыбка была другая. Теперь он понимал, почему и улыбка Саймона всегда была такой особенной. Маркус снова приблизился и крепко обнял вновь обретённого «соседа». — Дальше мы пойдём вместе.


End file.
